Claire The Alpha
by AliciaRiveraBlock
Summary: What happens when Massie finds out that Claire might be the new alpha? Read it here.
1. Chapter 1

Oh what


	2. Chapter 2

Claire wasn't expecting that she'd be PC's new alpha. "Massie, I'm sooo tired being the omega." She whined. Massie rolled her eyes and put on D&G glasses. "So you gonna ignore me?" Claire asked, irritatedly. "It's just you've been acting like a _LBR _a lot, lately." Massie said. Claire ignored her and tucked her blonde hair behind her hair. "Whatevs." She groaned. The truth is, Claire was tired of being the omega. She and Massie were ah-mazing best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermia held Claire's hand, trying to figure out her fortune. "Ahh, we have a future alpha on our hands. Omega, be gone!" Hermia said. "W-What?" Claire stuttered. Claire didn't want to be alpha, although it'd seem ah-mazing. She knew Massie would get angry. "The truth is the truth. Be brave, Miss Lyons." Hermia smiled. Claire took out her Iphone 5 and texted Dylan.

Hermia says I am bout 2 be alpha of pc.

omg!

Dylan texted back. Claire ran out of the room to where Alicia and Kristen were standing. "Ehmagawd!" Claire yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

BOCD HALLS

FEBRUARY 3

9:35

"Kuh-laire! No way would you be alpha." Massie said. "You just watch." Claire rolled her eyes. "Kuh-laiiire. You even said it yourself you'd never be alpha." Alicia chimed in. "I know, I know, but remember, Hermia predicted PC would form...so..." Claire said. "Puh-lease, you listen to that old lady? She's so _nawt_ right." Massie replied. Then Olivia walked up to Alicia, Massie, and Claire.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Alicia. Hi Claire." Olivia smiled. Claire looked down at her Baby G-Shock watch. "Um, Alexandra says that Claire would be _ah-mazing_ as the new alpha.." Olivia said. Massie gasped. "What?!" She asked, and took out her Samsung Galaxy and took off the Ralph Lauren case Alicia gave her.

Not so happy 2day!

She texted Landon.

Why?

Landon texted back.

"EW-magawd! Claire? Alpha?" Massie asked.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. "Told you..." Claire giggled. She dialed Cam's number. "I'm gonna be alpha of TPC!" She yelled on her phone. "Claire I can't believe you.." Massie blinked back some tears. "What-_evs_." She cooed. "It's my turn at stardom." The truth was, Claire had her turn at stardom in the movie "Dial L for Loser" Alicia sashyed away with Massie, Dylan, and Kristen. These girls were done with _faux-_Claire.


	6. Chapter 6

Massie sat on her comforter, confused. "Why would Kuh-laiire want to replace me with _her_?" Massie asked. She said her the same way she said "Knockoff Chanel no.19" She dabbed a single tear. "Dunno." Dylan said. "Maybe she _wants _everyone to think she's ah-dorable. That's what she has Cam for." Dylan glared at the thought of Claire. "Mass, don't worry. Claire's fake. I'd never want to be in a clique where she's the alpha." Alicia said. "Me too." Kristen said.

LAYNE'S BEDROOM

"Layne, we need to make a new clique, called CAL, or Claire and Layne." Claire said. "You sure? I mean, it'd be okay if you don't want our clique to be popular..." Layne said. "Don't worry, Layne. My dad is now a multi-billionaire, so my family is rich. We'll get you and me a makeover." Claire smiled. "Ooh! An expensive one?" Layne asked. "Yes!" Claire responded.


	7. Chapter 7

WESTCHESTER MALL

SATURDAY

11:21

"Ok, Layne, add a little mascara, lip gloss, blush, expensive jewelry and you'll be ah-mazing." Claire said. Layne smiled. Layne thought her makeover was pretty, and so was Claire's. The girls turned into supermodels in a matter of seconds.

THE GREEN CAFE

8:54

"Mass, look at Claire... and is that...Layne?" Dylan said. "Ehmagawd! It Is!" Alicia shouted. "Why do they look so ah-mazing? Looks like I'm the only poor one here." Kristen sighed. Massie took a look and saw how good Claire and Layne looked. "Hey! I heard they are calling themselves CAL for Claire and Layne." Strawberry said. "Wow. Claire _really_ wants to be alpha." Massie said. "They might be even more popula...popular." Massie gulped. Claire was once a friend, now an enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

TENNIS PRACTICE

OCD

2:33

Claire searched her Louis Vuitton handbag for her Iphone 5 to call Layne.

"Heyy Layne."

"What's up, Claire? Anyway, I think Eli wants me back because of my makeover. How cool is that?"

"Ah-mazing. I guess."

"Well, have Massie and her little followers envy you yet?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe." Claire shut off her phone. "Nice hair, Kuh-laire." Massie glared. "Stop acting so jealous. I know I'm ah-dorable and everyone likes me but there's no point in envying me." Claire smirked. "Claire! Ever since you got to be alpha of OCD, you've been acting so.." "So what?" Claire rolled her eyes.

"So_ fake_!" Massie snapped. "I don't care, Massie, you're not a good friend either." Claire said and brushed her beautiful wavy, blonde hair. "Mass." Dylan sashayed to Massie. "Why are you talking to _Claire_?" She said Claire the same way she said "loser"

"Nothing. I'm just telling her how such an LBR she has become." Massie glared. She fumbled with her Tiffany & Co. bracelet, and applied Glossip Girl Chai Latte flavored. Claire did the same thing. "Puh-lease, The pretty Committee is just mad that I'm the new alpha in charge of OCD." Claire puckered her lips and smirked at Massie and Dylan. "How dare she?" Dylan asked, and burped in Claire's face. "Guh-ross! Some people never change." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding." Massie laughed, and looked Claire up and down. Dylan giggled. Claire kicked Massie with her Burberry riding boots. Massie shrieked. "Ow!"


End file.
